


Bite Me, Yuna Lee

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/F, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sorta I guess, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Hana gets a little on the frustrated side at her teammate, which opens up an interesting opportunity.





	Bite Me, Yuna Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm Tig, this is short and 110% self-indulgent drabble thanks.

_"Bite me"_

It may have been Hana's mistake, saying that to Yuna Lee of all people, who would _very much_ take her up on that offer. 

What Hana didn't guess was just how Yuna would take her up on that offer.

Here she was, bare ass on a pillow atop the air hockey table, Yuna fingering her cunt out while the boys were all away window shopping and getting more snacks. The MEKA base belonged to them. And right now, The bunny belonged to the beast.

For ages, Hana wanted something with Yuna, from a puppy crush to full-on desire and attachment She never really dreamed she'd end up getting fucked where they could easily get caught, be demoted, or out-right thrown out of MEKA. But hey, that was all part of the thrill, wasn't it? 

"Where's your bite now, little bunny?" Yuna's words dripped like the very venom Hana spat with moments before during their gaming session. "Or are you always this submissive when you think of me fucking your brains out?"

She moaned. Her grip tightened on Yuna's back as her skilled fingers curled inside of her. "H-How long..." Hana panted. "have you known?" 

"Years," Yuna responded, bending closer and taking a nibble off of Hana's earlobe, tugging it away and humming with it. "I hear you moaning my name. Begging for my touch. It's obvious." 

A rough thrust of her hand. Thumb brushing over her sensitive bundle of nerves throbbing like mad. Hana bites her lip hard enough to draw blood. "Why haven't... You fucked me- Ah! S-Sooner then?"

"I wanted to hear you beg me in person."

Yuna's teeth scraped her neck, searching for and finding her pulse. She let out a gentle yelp when she latched on, kissing, sucking, and licking at the skin, the feeling vibrating through her entire body at this point. Yuna had been pleasing her, teasing her like this as if she planned every little detail, practiced it in her dreams. It wasn't too outlandish of an idea, after all, Hana always cried her name with each climax since she met her. They hadn't kissed once since this whole ordeal, but many marks scattered across Hana's body left a very clear message. She was owned. Property of D.Mon. 

And hell would come to anyone who tried to take D.Mon's property.

She pulled away with a grunt, her fingers still working roughly inside Hana's dripping heat, quivering, shaking for the very release starting to coil in her stomach. A free hand was pinching and teasing a supple nipple, then moved to keep tight control in Hana's hair to not only make sure she stayed up right, but to put her neck in perfect view of Yuna's ever lustful gaze. "What was it you said earlier, Hana?" She teased, scraping her teeth against Hana's neck yet again. It forced a squeak of a moan to come out, her hips bucking in response. "to _bite_ you, right?”

"Yes," Hana breathed, a nipping tease tugging the skin at her throat. "Fuck, yes, Please." 

Her lover gave a throaty chuckle, slowing her fingers down and making Hana whine even louder. "Damn it, Yuna Lee." 

"Damn what" Yuna purred, coming up to Hana's face and staring at her. Brown eyes met black, and Hana felt her heart clench in her chest just as her cunt did around skilled fingers. Everything about Yuna was painfully pleasing, like a drug that knocked her on her ass but felt so good every time she took it. 

This time, Hana growled. "Damn you for stopping. Bite me. Fuck me. I've wanted you for too long to tease me like this, _Fucking Damn it Yuna Lee_."

She chuckled this time, pulling away from her a little further. "Not quite begging, but it'll do. You're a brat, aren't you?" 

"I'm about to be, if you don't keep fucking me," Hana demanded, almost insistently. If there was one thing she hated being deprived of, it was her pleasure. For a mundane reason Hana couldn't place, Yuna seemed to have a different outcome. 

She grabbed Hana's chin roughly, pulling her close and keeping her there, Intensely staring into her eyes until the moment she closed them, and warmth flooded her lips. Yuna was kissing her. Madly, deeply kissing her. Hana shut her eyes and tightened her grip around Yuna, nails digging into her shirt and threatening to tear it from sheer force. Her lips parted, just enough for a small moan of pleasure to escape. It was felt, captured, and Yuna took the advantage, invading Hana's mouth roughly. What started off warm and inviting turned into yet another power struggle. One that Hana was willing to lose.

She was forced back, making her support herself on the table with both of her hands, Yuna having her complete way over Hana's body. Her bare torso was all for Yuna to explore, but all she wanted was that little spot She had been teasing all this time. Hana felt it. Her teeth tugging yet again, toying with her pulse point, threatening her and making her go insane. She let out a rough yelp as Yuna finally put her words to good use. 

Skin broke. Blood welled. Yuna had no problem leaving such a rough, bitter mark on Hana's body, just as Hana had no problem taking said mark for a while until it healed up. The pain started to dissipate shortly after Yuna had delivered it, She tugged even further on Hana's skin and made her whine even further. But that was nowhere near the end. 

More love bites, angry and prevalent on Hana's skin were left as slick fingers found their way back to Hana's dripping cunt, pumping in and out like piston with her thumb rubbing her clit just like a joystick, and all Hana could see was starry white. Her arms gave out, she fell flat on her back against the air hockey table and wailed, screamed even as Yuna sucked her skin and finger fucked her into next week. Her orgasm, previously forgotten right on the edge of the table, washed over her completely and effortlessly. Shocks covered her entire body, loud moans of selfless pleasure filling up the residential part of the MEKA base. And the only one who heard every last note was Yuna Lee, grinning with Hana's skin on her lips, and her cum on her fingers.

What a fucking time to be alive. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no words. I wanted D.Vamon porn. So I wrote it. Comments and Suggestions are always welcome, even on small things!


End file.
